calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
On My Mind
Announcement On February 19th, 2016 Callie Hunter announced the second single from her fifth studio album Head In The Clouds would be "On My Mind" released one week before the album. Later on February 26th, she announced that "On My Mind" would not be the second single and instead it would be "Be My Baby" Release "On My Mind" was released on March 11th, 2016 with its parent album. It's the album's 12th track. On May 20th the official remix was released and the song became an official radio single. Composition "On My Mind" is a collaboration between Callie Hunter and pop music producer Robodruma, who is credited as a featured artist. The song is a Pop song with Disco influences. It uses soft percussion and various synths. Promotion "On My Mind" was slated for a performance at the 2016 SIMMY Awards before being dropped as a single. "On My Mind" is performed on the PRIZM WORLD TOUR. Remix A remix curated Callie Hunter's publishing company Plastic Towers Publishing was to be released the same day as the single before being canceled. The remix was eventually released two months later on May 20th when the song was chosen as a single. The remix features sparse synth sounds, stuttering percussion, and heavily processed vocals. Chart Performance "On My Mind" debuted strongly on the Hot 100 at #45 due to strong downloads upon release. On April 21st, 2016 "On My Mind" re-entered the Hot 100 at a new peak of #34 becoming Robodruma's first top 40 hit. The song moved up the chart 34-29 the next week, and the week of May 12th, 2016 the song jumped to a new peak of #16 after radio picked the song up in favor of "Never Ending Love" and the song debuted on various radio charts. A week after radio began to play the song, "On My Mind" was chosen as the next single from Head In The Clouds and it jumped 16-11 on the Hot 100. The final week of May 2016 "On My Mind" rose 11-10, extending Hunter's personal best record to 16 consecutive weeks on the Top 10, becoming Robodruma's first Top 10 song. The first week of June the song remained #10 extending Hunter's longest Top 10 stay to 17 weeks. The next week the song fell 10-14 but did not end Hunter's 10 streak as new single "Adore" re-entered the Hot 100 at #10 the week of June 9th, pushing the total to 18 weeks. June 17th the song returned to the Top Ten of the Hot 100 to a new peak (14-9) after a chart rule change gave traditional sales more weight than streaming and "On My Mind" jumped due to it's heavier sales compared to it's low streaming. The song also continued to rise on various radio charts, including #2 on Adult Pop. This lengthened Hunter's top ten stay to 19 weeks. June 23rd, "On My Mind" rose to a new high on the Hot 100 at #8 and rose on various radio charts (including reaching #1 on the Adult Pop chart, Hunter's second song to do so), giving Hunter a 20 week stay in the Top 10 of the Hot 100. June 30th, 2016 "On My Mind" fell 8-10 giving Hunter a further person best of 21 consecutive weeks in the Top 10 and the song continued to fall on other charts. On July 7th, 2016 Hunter's 21 week stay in the Top Ten of the Hot 100 ended as "On My Mind" fell 10-18. On July 14th, the song fell again 18-35. In January 2017, the song was certified platinum and was listed at #36 on the Year-End Hot 100 Chart.